


A Daily Prophet Relationship

by shewritesall



Series: Dramione One Shots Collection [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Daily Prophet (Harry Potter), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Ron's anger is getting the best of him and Hermione's sick of it. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to understand that they've broken up, so she agrees to have Draco act as her temporary (fake) boyfriend until Ron finally accepts it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Series: Dramione One Shots Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	A Daily Prophet Relationship

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Hermione growled to herself, flexing her fists at her sides. She had been stupid to think inviting Ron to her flat would end any other way than with her right where she was now, pounding on Harry's front door and yelling to be let in before she started crying again.

It had been a big fight and it had not ended well. She'd expected it in one way or another, but it had gotten dark fast and things had been said by both of them that she was sure they'd regret in an hour.

"Harry! Goddammit!" she yelled, her voice cracking. She stopped hitting his door and dropped her forehead to press against it. "Harry, please," she murmured quietly.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her—Ron's—sweater sleeve. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from the door and prepared to leave. Harry had told her to stop by after her talk with Ron, but if he wasn't answering, then he'd probably forgotten.

"Hermione?"

The door was pulled open and Harry stood in front of her with messy hair and syrup sticking to the corner of his mouth. Relieved at the sight of her best friend, Hermione jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She had no hope at stopping her tears as she buried her face in Harry's chest and clung to him.

"Merlin, Hermione, are you okay?" he asked. He shut the door behind her then stepped back so he could look at her better. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I thought you were just going to talk."

In the kitchen, Hermione could hear water running but didn't care. She doubted she could care about much other than the look on Ron's face when he'd thrown a photo frame at her.

"We were—We did," she said, breathing shakily. "He got angry. It's not—I tried to ask him if it was true, but he got defensive and started accusing me of being the one who was cheating."

"You should have let me come," Harry said, frowning down at her. "He wouldn't have gotten so mad."

Hermione sniffled and shook her head. They both knew it wasn't true, but it was still nice of Harry to offer. Unfortunately, not even he could keep Ron from getting angry sometimes and this had been one of those inevitable situations.

"Did you break up with him?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, paused, and then shook her head. Harry frowned in confusion and Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"I don't know," she said, running a hand through her hair. She hoped Harry didn't see the piece of glass that fell from the knotted mess, but the way he frowned made her think that he had. "I tried, Harry. I said the words, but then he started yelling again."

"He threw something at you," Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"Nothing hit me," she answered. "He threw a photo frame at my head, but it shattered above me."

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry muttered, pulling her in for another hug. "Maybe Gin and I should talk to him. She's on an international tour with the Harpies right now, but when she gets back—"

"That would—That's probably a good idea, actually," she admitted. Ron wouldn't take the news from her very well, but she'd managed to break up with him and that's all that mattered. If Ginny and Harry could reinforce the idea in his head, that would be even better.

"I'll tell her when she gets home," Harry promised, stepping away from her. "In the meantime, Malfoy made pancakes and—"

"Malfoy's here?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. Harry raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Oh, come off it, Harry. I didn't know you two were that friendly."

"Well, we are," Harry said, then frowned and followed it up with, "Apparently. The git just shows up on Saturdays now and sticks around."

"Draco?" Hermione called, ignoring Harry's pitiful rant.

She wiped her face of her tears and stepped into the kitchen, looking for her partner. Just like she'd expected, he was at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. He spun around as soon as he heard her though, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Granger," he said. He charmed the dishes to clean themselves and dried his hands. "I thought I heard Potter talking to someone."

"I know you heard the door, Draco," she said, giving him a small smile. Draco's smile dropped and he pursed his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She shrugged and nodded, but he seemed to find that an acceptable answer for the time being. "I made orange juice for you. It's in the fridge."

"For me?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco nodded as she turned to open the fridge. Just like he'd said, a pitcher of fresh orange juice sat front and center and she grinned.

"Potter said you'd be coming over later," he told her, explaining the orange juice. "I didn't think it'd be so soon though."

"Yeah, well, Ron blew his top in the first five minutes," Hermione mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco and Harry share a look. "I'm honestly fine, both of you," she said, looking up at them.

"You had glass in your hair, 'Mione," Harry said. Hermione scowled at him as Draco looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now look what you've done," Hermione said, gesturing lazily at Draco. "You've worried the boy."

"Granger, if he's throwing glass at you, there's good reason to be worried," Draco said. Hermione sighed and poured herself a glass of orange juice. When she turned back around, Draco was still looking very worried.

"We broke up," she told him. Draco raised an eyebrow and she amended her statement. "I broke up with him. I think. Harry said he'd figure it out for me, but I think we're officially over."

Her nose tickled and she sniffled again, wiping her face before she could cry. The last year with Ron had been rough and it was certainly time they broke things off, but it was still hard to come to terms with the fact that their relationship was over. They'd been dating for four years, for Merlin's sake. It was hard to let that go.

"Potter?" Draco asked, turning to look at him.

Harry gave a helpless shrug.

"We're trying," he said. "Ron's got a bit of a temper and sometimes it's hard to have a decent conversation with him, but Ginny and I will take care of it."

"If you don't, I certainly will," Draco warned. Hermione's eyes shot wide open and she shook her head fiercely.

"Absolutely not, Draco Malfoy," she said, glaring at him. "You'll only make it worse."

"I will if Potter can't," Draco said, crossing his arms. "You're not the only one who suffers when Weasel-Bee comes banging on your office door."

"If you didn't antagonize him so much, he wouldn't be such a prick in return," Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes, but Hermione could tell he was not dissuaded. "Let Harry and Ginny cover it, Draco. If you get involved, it will only get messier. He already thinks we're dating behind his back."

Draco choked and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. He coughed and when he finally caught his breath again, he looked at Hermione for an explanation.

"What?" she asked defensively. "It's not like he doesn't have a reason. You bring me coffee every morning and we've been partners for a year and a half."

"That is absolutely no reason for him to think you're cheating on him," Draco argued. Hermione groaned and returned to drinking her orange juice. "He's the one who was caught."

"Malfoy," Harry snapped, drawing Draco's attention away as Hermione looked down at her cup.

Draco glanced from Harry to Hermione and pursed his lips. He certainly hadn't meant to upset Hermione more, but the Weasel had been a point of irritation for him since about as far back as he could remember. The fact that the git had cheated on Hermione only made him worse.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he muttered. She just took a long sip of her orange juice. "I—Blaise and Pansy are waiting for me, so I should go."

"No, Draco, it's okay," Hermione said, looking up abruptly. "It shouldn't bother me so much anyway. It's been two weeks after all."

"No, I'm sorry," he said. He took the two short steps over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I do have to head out. I'll see you at the office though, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. He squeezed her shoulder and ducked out of the kitchen, taking Harry along with him for a few moments. At the sound of the Floo, Hermione sighed and downed the rest of her orange juice before Harry returned to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione hesitated, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah," she replied. "Maybe not completely, but I'm okay." After a pause, she grimaced and asked, "However, would it be alright if I spent the night here? I'm not sure if he'll be out of my flat by then and I don't really—"

"Of course," Harry agreed immediately. "It's quiet without Ginny here anyway. Feel free to take the guest room and stay as long as you want. I will warn you though, Malfoy spent the night last night so you might want to clean the sheets. Merlin knows where he's been."

Hermione smiled. For how often Harry complained about Draco taking over his life, the two definitely got on well. Granted, it had been a disastrous first three months when Draco had joined the auror team, but eventually they'd started to get on and after Draco and Hermione had been partnered together, Harry had had to like him if only because Draco was now partially responsible for keeping her alive on the field.

"I'll make sure to do that," she told him.

Harry grinned and set about finishing the dishes Draco had left while Hermione poured herself another glass of orange juice. They spent the day doing their own things, but Hermione was never far out of sight and Harry was always just a shout away. It was an unfortunately common habit among them by now even if they never mentioned it, but when the fireplace roared to life and a familiar redhead stepped through, Hermione was glad Harry was nearby.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said, hurrying out of the Floo and over to where she was seated. She closed her book sharply and he frowned.

"Ron, I was serious," she told him. From the kitchen, she heard Harry ask who was at the Floo.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron groaned, taking her book out of her hands. He attempted to grab her hand, but she pulled away. "It was one time! It won't happen again, I swear."

"You said that months ago," Hermione reminded him, sliding around him and getting up from the couch. "I meant what I said, Ron. We're done."

Harry came out of the kitchen as Ron's frown turned into a glare.

"Ron, get out," he demanded, frowning at his friend. "She broke up with you."

"You're in on this now, huh?" Ron asked accusingly. Hermione stepped around the sofa while he was looking at Harry. "What? Did you convince her to run off with Malfoy too?"

"There's nothing going on with Malfoy, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She'd only said so a dozen times in the past month alone, but Ron insisted on catching her in a lie. "We're partners, Ron. I never cheated on you. That was all you, and we're done."

"We've been together for four years," Ron reminded her sharply. "You're really ready to throw all that away because of a kiss?"

"It wasn't just a kiss, Ron," Hermione argued. She'd talked to the girl herself and knew as much. "You've been going behind my back for months and accusing _me_ of cheating. I don't want to break up with you, but we can't keep going like this. We're done."

"Hermione—"

"You heard her, Ron," Harry said, stepping forward when Ron tried to approach Hermione again. "She's done."

"You stay out of this, Potter," Ron snapped. Harry frowned and Ron turned to glare at Hermione. "We're not done. You'll come back in a month, begging for me again because you can't do better."

"Ron!" both Hermione and Harry shouted. Ron looked unapologetic.

"It's true," he said bluntly. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes but Ron didn't seem to care. "You of all people can't throw out that much history, Hermione. You'll be back."

"Get out, Ron," Harry demanded again, sending the Floo powder to his chest. Ron grunted at the hit and glared at them both. "Take the week off work to cool off, too."

"Fuck off," he snarled. Harry frowned but before he could tell Ron to get out again, he tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione walked into her office on Monday to find a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. She frowned and after reading the short card, she dumped them in the trash. It wasn't surprising Ron had taken the break up poorly, but she had hoped he'd at least leave her alone afterward. Clearly not if the way he sent another bouquet to her office on Tuesday was anything to go by.

"What'd the flowers ever do to you?" Draco asked from the doorway. Hermione jumped and instead of just dropping the bouquet into the trash bin, she knocked over her coffee. "Oh shit! Sorry!" Draco apologised quickly, lunging forward to help clean up the mess her coffee made.

A quick _scourgify_ took care of the stain on her carpet and the one of her skirt, but she sighed at the loss of her daily coffee.

"Sorry, Granger," Draco said again, dropping the empty cup in the trash bin. "I'll get you another."

"Don't worry about it," she said, dropping into her office chair. "I'll just con Harry into buying me one from the Ministry deli. Merlin knows he's down there too often anyway."

Draco chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Were the flowers from Weasel?" he asked, glancing at her trash again. Hermione grunted. "Didn't think he cared that much."

"He showed up at Harry's place on Sunday and his winning argument was that I couldn't do better," she said, looking up at him. Draco frowned and she shrugged. "It's okay. I didn't take that much offence to it."

"He's a bastard and a liar," Draco informed her. Hermione let a small smile cross her face and he returned it. "I didn't just come in here to ask about your crazy ex-boyfriend though, believe it or not. We're getting called onto a new case, potentially linked to that one from May."

It was then that Hermione noticed he was in full uniform, cloak and all. Clearly he'd had more warning about the case than she was getting if he'd already had time to change.

"The Gringotts one?" she asked, sitting up straighter. Draco nodded.

"Yeah. It's a field assignment in Leeds," he informed, glancing over her outfit. "I'd suggest you change, but I happen to know for a fact you still haven't gotten your uniforms dry cleaned."

Hermione rolled her eyes and summoned her uniform cloak from where it hung.

"I'll manage," she replied, standing up so she could fasten the cloak around her shoulders. As they stepped out of her office, she asked,"Care to debrief me on our way out?"

"You know I would," Draco said with a smirk. She scowled at him and sent her elbow into his ribs, but Draco just laughed. "A young witch, mid twenties, was found murdered in a muggle park with wards so powerful all the muggles were suddenly inspired to move countries."

"Any witnesses?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head and ducked into the lift, holding the grate open for her. "Any leads at all?"

"Nope, not so much as a cat saw what happened, but I imagine that's partially why they're sending their dream team," Draco said. He winked at her and if Hermione hadn't been so focused on reminding him they were not, in fact, the auror's dream team, she would have told him he still winked incorrectly. "You believe what you will," he said carelessly, holding out his arm when they reached the apparation point in the Ministry. "I happen to know Shacklebolt would kill to have us work all the time."

"Just take us to the site, Dream Boy," Hermione teased. She took his arm and with a cheerful grin, he apparated them both out of the Ministry.

* * *

Ron wasn't easily put off, unfortunately. He sent flowers to her office every day that week and by Thursday, Hermione resorted to burning them. Every time Draco walked in with her daily coffee, he scowled at the flowers but didn't ask about them. He didn't need to in order to know they were coming from Ron.

"Are you sure you want to leave Weasel in the hands of Potter and Weaselette?" he asked on Friday, glancing at the rude card that had accompanied the bouquet. He frowned at it and made it disappear before Hermione had a chance to read it. "Did you read that?" he asked.

"No, you destroyed it," she said, shaking her head. Draco nodded.

"Good," he said, taking a long sip out of her coffee cup before handing it over to her. "Has he been sending notes each time?" Hermione nodded and his frown deepened. "What do they say?"

"Oh, probably something similar to that one," Hermione said flippantly, sitting down at her desk. "Just how I can't do better and it's time I see reason."

"Stop reading them, alright?" he said, looking at her with a bit of concern.

"Why? Was that one different?" she asked. If Ron had changed his approach, she wanted to at least be aware of it.

"Yes," Draco said tightly. He refused to tell her what it said even when she asked and gave her a look that made her drop the subject. "You do know you could do so much better than him, right? He's not even remotely good enough for you."

"I don't know, Draco," Hermione sighed, holding her coffee under her nose and taking in a deep breath. "It's been so long now that everyone just assumes we're together. I doubt I could ever find anyone that wouldn't immediately think of me as Ron's girlfriend."

"I don't," Draco said. Hermione blinked at him and Draco stared back, not having planned on saying that. "That is, I don't think of you as Ron's girlfriend, so maybe there are others out there like me."

Hermione snorted.

"I thank Merlin every day that there's not," she said with a grin. Draco smirked and she took a long sip of her coffee. "All I need is one person—Just one!—who would date me long enough that everyone stops thinking of me as Ron Weasley's, you know? It doesn't even have to be someone decent. Just anyone."

"Anyone, you say?" Draco asked. Hermione hesitated, trying to gauge where Draco was going with this and narrowing her eyes.

"I don't like that look," she said warily.

"I think I look rather dashing," Draco said, looking down at the robes he had worn to work the day. "As it is, I think I have a way of helping you out of your particularly tricky situation."

"I'm not letting you hex Ron," Hermione said. Draco waved his hand, having expected such an answer anyway.

"You need someone to date and I like pissing off Weasel," he told her matter-of-factly. "When you think about it, it's just perfect." Hermione frowned, not quite sure what he was getting at. He rolled his eyes and sat down across from her. "Granger, date me."

Hermione almost spilled her coffee.

"That's not exactly how you ask a girl out," she said, carefully setting her cup on her desk and checking her blouse to make sure she hadn't spilled anything on her.

"Come off it, Granger," Draco chuckled. "It would just be temporary and it wouldn't even be a real date. You can stop being known as Weasel's girl and I get to see him piss himself."

"I don't know, Draco," Hermione said warily. After all, Ron had been accusing her of cheating on him with Draco for a while now. It didn't seem like the best idea.

"We'll make up some story about how when Weasel cheated on you, we went out drinking and somehow ended up in bed together," Draco said. Hermione stared at him, surprised he seemed so relaxed about such an idea. Years ago, he couldn't go a week without making fun of her hair or her teeth and now he was offering to fake date her. "If anyone asks, we get Potter to vouch for us."

"Harry's a terrible liar," Hermione told him. Draco shrugged.

"Get Weaselette in on it then," he said. He folded his hands in front of him and looked at her. "Weasel's a scumbag and you don't deserve to be associated with him like this. I can help change that and as soon as you're free of him, we'll stage a dramatic break up and you'll be free to date whoever you want."

Hermione looked at him for several long seconds, trying to think about what could go wrong. Of course, there were many things that came to mind, but she wasn't as put off by them as she reckoned she should be. Draco was a good friend and he was offering to help her get out of a bad relationship. She'd be a fool not to accept.

"On one condition," she decided. "You can't use this as an excuse to hex or jinx Ron, understood?"

Draco rolled his eyes but agreed.

"I'm sure I can find some other reason other than simply because I'm your new fake boyfriend," he grumbled, smirking at her over the top of his coffee cup.

* * *

Draco didn't waste time spreading the rumours of their new fake relationship. He arrived in her office at lunch and instead of walking with her to the Ministry break room, he insisted they go out to eat together instead.

"Nothing too big," he said, handing over her cloak as she stood up from her desk. "Just something to get the press curious."

"This is such a bad idea," she murmured, fastening her cloak around her shoulders. Draco had just grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the Ministry proudly and ignoring the many stares they received.

Lunch was lovely and Hermione noticed one or two people take a photo of them, but she let it slide since that was the reason for going out to lunch anyway. When he returned her to her office, he pressed a kiss to her cheek where a few of their coworkers could see then disappeared with another incorrect wink.

The response from the press was immediate and therefore so was Ron's. Their first outing had been Friday but when the _Daily Prophet_ released the photo of them on the front page of Saturday's paper, Hermione wasn't surprised. Unfortunately, she'd had less than five minutes after the paper arrived before her Floo sounded.

"Where the fuck are you?"

Hermione's heart dropped at the sound of Ron's voice. She knew he wouldn't like the press photo, but she'd been hoping for a howler instead of a personal visit.

Before she could decide if she should apparate away or not, Ron walked into the kitchen and glared at her.

"So you have been cheating on me with Malfoy," he accused. Hermione didn't see how defending herself would help, so she stayed quiet. "That's why you wanted to break up, so you could go out in public with him."

"Ron, we did break up," she said. Ron snorted.

"Like fuck we did," he said. Hermione eyed the way he looked around the kitchen, worried he'd find something to break. "We'll break up the day Malfoy actually gets in your pants because we both know you're too much of a prude to ever allow him to."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, offended he'd say such a thing.

"It's true, isn't it?" he taunted, raising his voice above hers. "You wouldn't fuck me, so you definitely won't fuck Malfoy. Just watch, Hermione. He's only using you to get his name out of the mud and when he's done with you, you'll be glad we never broke up."

"We did break up!" Hermione yelled again. Ron kicked the table chair closest to him and pointed his wand at her.

"Don't yell at me!" he snarled. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his wand sparked, but he didn't curse her.

"Get out, Ron," she said quietly. She didn't move a muscle as she spoke. "I'll call Harry if you don't."

He glared at her fiercely then turned and left through her Floo, leaving her to her thoughts that, unfortunately, mostly consisted of whether she'd made a big mistake when agreeing to Draco's proposition.

* * *

"Please tell me you have a lead on our case," Hermione said on Monday when she walked into her office. Draco had taken a seat at her desk and had her coffee sitting across from him. "Tell me that's why you're here."

"Well, yes, I do have a lead, but that's not why I'm here," Draco said, frowning slightly. "Have a rough weekend?"

Hermione just grunted and shooed him out of her seat. He didn't fight her and stood up the first time she asked.

"Did the press hound you? What happened?" he asked. He picked up her coffee and handed it to her as she leaned back in her chair.

"No, Ron was just upset by the _Prophet's_ post on Saturday," she said. She held her coffee with both hands and enjoyed the warmth.

"What happened?" Draco asked. Instead of sitting in his usual chair across from her, he leaned against the edge of her desk and looked down at her worriedly.

"He just yelled for a bit," Hermione grumbled, staring at her desk. "He didn't break anything and he left when I asked him too, but it still ruined my weekend."

Draco hummed, staring down at her for a moment before snapping out of his gaze.

"About the case," he said, drawing Hermione's attention away from her desk. "Someone managed to track down a muggle man who could be a possible witness. The only problem is that the magic on the wards seemed to make his memories from the night conflict."

"Did someone take him to St. Mungo's?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"They managed to straighten out his memories and sent us them before obliviating him," he told her. "They're waiting in the evidence room. I thought we might watch them at the same time."

Hermione nodded and stood up. When Draco took her hand, however, she looked at him in confusion. He just smirked.

"Come on, Granger," he said teasingly, swinging their hands between them. "Didn't you see the _Prophet_? We're dating now. Dating people hold hands."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't pull her hand away. He led her through the office and to the evidence room, nodding as they passed their staring coworkers.

The staring didn't get better even as the week went on. Draco was often in her office, so much that all of his memos started being sent to her desk as he seemed to have taken up residence there. Even his owls found their way to her window.

"We should go out again," Draco said on Wednesday night, cleaning up his work from her desk. "If we want to really sell this, we can't let the _Prophet_ post a one time article."

"I could go for some dinner," Hermione agreed. She grabbed her cloak and wand, watching Draco gather up his papers.

"Then it's settled," Draco said with a grin. "I'll drop my papers off in my office and we'll be off."

"Oh, you might as well leave them here," Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "All the rest of your work is. Just don't let it mess up my desk."

Draco chuckled and set his work in a neat stack on the corner of her desk. When he was finished, he laced his fingers with hers and together they walked to the lift.

They received stares all the way from the auror floor until they reached the restaurant Draco had decided on. It was a quaint cafe in Diagon Alley, but it was bustling with business. As soon as they stepped in together, heads turned and Hermione began to worry the customers could see right through her.

"Two, please," Draco told the hostess, squeezing Hermione's hand.

They were led through the cafe and to a table near enough to the window that passerbys would see them, but not so central it was obvious. When the hostess left, Hermione started to fidget.

"Granger, relax," Draco said softly, taking her hand from across the table. "It's just a little dinner."

"I know," she said, glancing out the window nervously. "I just—This isn't exactly my forte."

"What? A fake relationship or dinner in a cafe?" he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "If you're uncomfortable, we can stop."

"No," Hermione said quickly, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, I think it's exactly what will get Ron to see we really are done."

Draco gave her a soft smile and they soon ordered their food. They ate dinner quietly, talking occasionally about their case and the muggle's memories they'd watch that day, but Hermione couldn't focus much with the few photographers that had gathered outside.

"This isn't going to be enough," she groaned as she finished her pie. "They'll know we're faking."

"How on earth would they know, Granger?" Draco asked, looking at her warmly. "Do I not look enough in love with you for a fake relationship?"

Hermione smiled and hid a small laugh.

"The _Prophet_ is horrible," she reminded him. "They'll find something to critique us about and then everyone will know we're lying."

Draco hummed, staring at her silently for a second.

"Say, Granger, would people in a fake relationship kiss?" he asked after a moment. Hermione frowned.

"I mean—Maybe?" she said, not too sure how to answer. "Why? What—"

She was cut off by Draco leaning across the table and kissing her softly. She tried not to jump in surprise, but she doubted she hid her shock very well at all. The kiss didn't last long enough for her to react until after he'd pulled away and by then, Draco was helping her to her feet.

"I think that will keep them satisfied for a while," he said, tucking her arm in his and pressing another warm kiss to her cheek.

Hermione felt her face heat up and as they walked out of the cafe, she was terribly thankful the photographers didn't chase them down.

As soon as they were around the corner and well out of sight from any prying eyes, Draco turned her to face him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, looking for all the world like he'd just committed a crime even though Hermione knew he didn't. "If I crossed the line, I'm sorry. I just—I thought maybe it would keep them from questioning it."

"It's okay," Hermione assured him, taking his hand tightly in hers. "I was surprised, that's all. It wasn't bad."

Draco smirked and Hermione felt her face heat up again.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly. Draco laughed and Hermione avoided his eyes. "I just meant you don't suck at kissing, alright?"

"Alright, Granger," he said, still laughing. "Whatever you say."

"Just take me home, you git," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

She could still feel the blush on her face even as Draco pulled her to his chest and apparated them back to her flat. He gave her a cheeky grin and before she knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers again just as softly as before. A second later, he disappeared with a _crack_ and Hermione was left to stand alone in her living room like a fool.

* * *

Ron sent her a howler on Thursday morning, much to Hermione's horror. It arrived just as Draco stepped into her office and Hermione couldn't hope to stop it.

"You think this changes anything?" Ron's voice screamed. Hermione avoided Draco's eyes, but she did appreciate how he shut the door behind him tightly. "I'll tell Skeeter you're a cheating whore myself! Malfoy may be willing to take you out now, but maybe if he knew you're afraid of having sex, he'd drop you before Skeeter could publish the news. Should I sell that to the _Prophet_ too? Stop fucking around, Hermione, and come to your senses."

The howler dissolved and her office was filled with silence. Hermione stared down at her desk, watching Draco walk toward her out of the corner of her eye. Even when he stepped around the desk to stand beside her, she didn't look up.

"Hermione," he said gently. He set her coffee on her desk and gingerly reached for her hand. "Hermione, love, look at me."

Hermione bit her lip and turned to look up at Draco. His face was filled with concern and when she finally locked her eyes on his, he took a small step closer.

"He has no right to say those things about you," Draco said quietly. He reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed under her eyes and when Hermione blinked, his face was blurry. "He has absolutely no right," he repeated, "And he should not hold stuff like that against you."

"He didn't used to get so angry," Hermione whispered. Her voice cracked slightly and she closed her eyes, embarrassed that Ron had been able to upset her so much. "When we were at Hogwarts and before the War, he was so nice and now—"

"I know," Draco murmured, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry it turned out like this, Granger. I really am."

Hermione stayed like that for several minutes, her forehead pressed to his chin and one hand interlocked with his. His cool hand on her neck helped her keep from crying as she focused on it instead of Ron's words. When she felt like she could open her eyes without wanting to cry, she tipped her head back and looked at him.

"What was today's paper?" she asked. Draco looked at her strangely for a second.

"You haven't seen it?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "Well, boy are you in for a treat."

He summoned the paper from outside her office and passed it over to her. On the front page just like last time, their photo was printed in black and white. It was the moment Draco had kissed her and much to Hermione's relief, she didn't look so surprised in the photo. The headline read _A Tender New Love or a Chaotic Rebound?_

Draco stayed at her side as she scanned over the article, surprised that Skeeter had actually painted them both in fairly good light. Of course, the image of Ron practically humping a woman had been published a few weeks ago so readers of the _Daily Prophet_ knew it was likely they'd broken up. Skeeter didn't hesitate to point out that her new relationship was moving quickly, but she didn't make Hermione out to be a terrible person, reminding readers of Ron's recent affair and saying it was entirely likely Hermione was just looking for the love she now lacked.

When she finished with the paper, Hermione handed it back to Draco but didn't comment on it. Instead, she pulled off her cloak and sent it to hang on its usual peg.

"Today, we should try and track down the wizards our witness saw," she said abruptly, not wanting to think about the _Prophet_ or Ron any longer. "If we can bring them in, we can probably get a little further in finding out who's responsible. Has anyone—"

"Hermione, don't do this," Draco said, giving her a look.

"I won't talk about it, Draco," she said sharply. "I'm here at work and I'm going to work. Either work with me or get out."

Draco nodded, but he didn't look thrilled about it. She felt a little bad for snapping at him, but she didn't take it back.

"Now," she said, returning to her question. "Has anyone identified the victim yet?"

* * *

On Friday, Draco suggested they take their work home since they were getting close to figuring out which of their three suspects were responsible. Hermione agreed and while she packed up their case files, Draco left to find take-out. They both arrived at her flat around the same time and quickly spread out both the food and the files across her dining room table.

"It can't be Matherson," Hermione said, twirling her chopsticks in her chow mein. Beside her, Draco was sprawled out in her chair munching on a piece of chicken. "He has a solid alibi and no connection to the victim whatsoever."

"I know you think the intensity of the attack means it was personal, but I still don't think we should rule him out because of it," Draco objected. Hermione reminded him of her first point—he had a good alibi—and Draco let it slide. "Fine, so not Matherson. What do you make of Thalys?"

They worked until the early hours of the morning, moving their papers into the living room so they could sit more comfortably on the couch. By two in the morning, Hermione was yawning more often than not and Draco's eyes were drooping. She set aside the photo she was looking at and closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to wake up and focus. When she opened her eyes, however, the sun was shining in through the open window and Hermione was leaning against a very warm body.

Shifting slightly, Hermione turned to see she was tucked snuggly under Draco's arm. Her back was to the back of the couch, but she was not so much on the couch as she was on Draco. There was a blanket pulled up to their shoulders, but Hermione doubted it was necessary with Draco acting as a personal heater.

"Good morning," he groaned, lifting a hand to scrub his face. Hermione blinked at him.

"Did we fall asleep here?" she asked. Draco lifted his head to look around the room sleepily.

"I guess so," he mumbled, closing his eyes. His arm around her tightened and Hermione realised very suddenly that her leg was hitched over his and she was all but lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, shifting so she could move off of him. "I swear I didn't mean to use you as a human teddy bear."

"I'm not upset, Granger," Draco said, smirking at her with closed eyes. "In fact, I think you'll find that I am actively preventing you from leaving."

That was true. Allowing herself to relax even though she was slightly confused, Hermione curled back around Draco and sighed contentedly.

"You could have woken me up instead of sleeping with me on the couch," she said. Draco just grunted. "Honestly, Draco, there's no reason for you to have stayed with me. There's no one around to even spread the rumour."

"Who says I did it for a rumour?" Draco asked, peeking one eye open to look at her. Hermione stared at him in shock. "Hermione," he said, chuckling softly. "I didn't sleep on the couch with you to keep up the rumour we're together. I did it because I thought it would be a wonderful way to wake up and I was right."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked. She sat up and Draco groaned, attempting to pull her back down. She didn't let him, though. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind it," he said, sitting up as well. He ran a hand through his messy hair and Hermione took a minute to admire the movement. "Go shower and change. I'll make breakfast since clearly you aren't one to sleep in."

He sent her a teasing look and Hermione rolled her eyes. She climbed off the couch and did as he said, though, happy to come down and discover he'd made scrambled eggs while she was away.

"I'm going to run over to my place and change," Draco told her as they ate. "Hopefully we can finish up this case by tonight."

"You don't have to spend your whole Saturday here, Draco," she told him.

Draco shrugged and after finishing his eggs, he pressed a short kiss to her lips and stood up to clean the dishes. Smiling softly to herself, Hermione finished her breakfast as well and took over cleaning the dishes so Draco could go home and change. By the time he did return, she'd discovered a rather important piece of information that had them apparating to the park where the murder had happened as soon as he'd apparated back into her living room.

* * *

Skeeter started dedicating Fridays to them. Or at least it seemed that way. It was the third Friday in a row she'd posted about her and Draco's supposed relationship, quoting anonymous sources Hermione knew worked in the Ministry. It didn't help that Draco seemed to take her out for lunch on Wednesday now and they were often seen eating in her office together. Not that it was new, but it seemed to be viewed entirely different now with the rumours of their relationship floating around.

Ron sent her howlers still, but no more had arrived when Draco was around, so Hermione considered it lucky. It was always the same thing, but this time had hit a little closer to home. Locking her door, Hermione took five minutes to breathe in an attempt to keep herself from crying.

"Hey, good news," Draco said, walking into her office. Hermione looked up sharply, swearing she'd locked the door.

"How did you get in?" she asked, quickly bringing a hand up to her face to make sure it wasn't splotching or hot.

"Advanced unlocking spells," Draco said, giving her a look. "And we'll talk about why your door was locked later, but right now, I have good news."

Hermione sat up straighter and he dropped a memo on her desk.

"They located our guy in Diagon Alley minutes ago," he told her. "Not sure how long he'll stick around, but I've already dispatched a team to secure the area so we can make the arrest."

She jumped to her feet and pulled her cloak around her shoulders without a second of hesitation. She fell into step beside Draco, snatching her wand from her desk, and they hurried out of the Ministry.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his as they marched down the street. She didn't pull away, too distracted to really think about where they were going anyway.

They received looks as they passed storefronts and wizards, but Hermione was no longer put off by them. Besides, on auror business, she didn't particularly care what people thought. Both she and Draco were wearing their uniform cloaks, not personal ones, so she imagined it should be obvious this was not one of their usual dates.

"Suspect in sight."

Hermione blinked and glanced at Draco's badge.

"You're jumpy," Draco noticed, glancing at her. "Why?"

"I'm fine," she promised, squeezing his hand for good measure. "Where do we split?"

"Here," Draco said, releasing her hand as they approached an alley. "I'll go around front and when he runs, you catch him."

Hermione nodded and slipped into the alley while Draco hurried around the corner. She slipped her wand into her hand and pressed herself against the side of the building, waiting for the call.

"Engaging target," Draco's voice said through her badge.

A second later, Hermione heard a shout followed by a couple screams. She waited in place, knowing their guy would run past at any moment.

"He's gone!" someone yelled through the badge.

Hermione gasped, turning her head around the corner to see for herself. It was impossible to apparate and there was no way he could have cast a disillusionment spell, but sure enough, their suspect had vanished. She hurried out of her hiding spot to find the rest of their team, scanning the crowd.

"What the hell happened?" an auror asked. "He was right—I saw him right there."

"He can't get far with the anti apparation wards," Draco said, approaching the group.

Around them, bystanders watched. Hermione stood back from the group, determined there was something they were missing. No spells had been cast or someone would have seen it, but there were ways to disappear without a spell.

A bug flew past her ear, buzzing loudly. She made a sound and swatted at it, but it insisted on staying by her face.

"For Merlin's sake," she grumbled, swatting the bug out of her sight, relieved when it didn't continue to bother her.

A soft whooshing came from behind her at the same time someone from her team shouted at her. Hermione spun around, wand raised, and came face to face with their murderer. His wand was at her head, but before either of them could think of a spell, a curse sailed over her shoulder and hit him in the throat.

Hermione stepped back as the man dropped to the ground. Draco was at her side in an instant, turning her in his arms and looking at her with wide eyes.

"What just happened?" she asked, glancing down at the crumpled body behind her.

"He must have been an animagus," Draco said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione promised. A little surprised, but okay.

Draco tucked her under his arm nonetheless and turned back to look at the team.

"Get him back to the Ministry and see if you can get a confession out of him," he commanded, flicking his wand at the body to levitate it. "We'll be in shortly."

Draco led Hermione through the crowd that had formed and they ducked into the alley she'd hidden in together. A few people followed, but at Draco's glare, they disappeared and let Hermione and Draco walk back to the Ministry together.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked her as they stepped into the lift.

"Yes, Draco," Hermione said, hugging his side with one arm. "Someone—I'm assuming you," she said, giving him a look, "—cursed him before either of us could think of a spell."

Draco grimaced and Hermione frowned up at him.

"I need to talk to Potter about that," he mumbled, looking slightly guilty. "Even if it was in defense, it won't look good to have used a dark spell."

Well, yes, that was true.

"What did you hit him with?" Hermione asked, worried they'd have to take their suspect to St. Mungo's.

"It won't kill him," Draco grumbled, leading her out of the lift as the grate opened. "He'll just be in pain for a while. If anything, it will help a confession."

"Merlin, Draco," Hermione sighed. She let go of him and his arm dropped from her shoulders. "Go fix this with Harry. I'll get the confession."

"Absolutely not," Draco refused, grabbing her arm before she could leave. "He pointed his wand at you. He wanted to kill you."

"His wand's been confiscated," Hermione reminded him. Giving him a stern look, she said, "I'm going. If you don't want the Wizengamot on your ass, you'll go talk to Harry."

Draco looked anything but happy about it, but he conceded. Grumbling the whole time, he walked down the hall to Harry's office while Hermione left to start the interrogation.

* * *

Kingsley sent an official note excusing Draco's curse because it had been Hermione. Harry had refused to hold Draco accountable for it as well, which is the only way he got out of the Wizengamot hearing. Skeeter, however, twisted it another way.

 _Love Pardons All!_ was the title of that Saturday's paper. Included was a photo someone had taken from the arrest the day before. Draco was pulling Hermione to his chest, looking worried, while Hermione wrapped an arm around him tightly. Skeeter didn't leave out the fact that Draco had used a dark curse to stop their suspect, but she spun the story to end with the Wizengamot seeing how his love for her had forced his hand. He was let off with a warning according to Skeeter, though Hermione knew the Wizengamot hadn't made an official statement to Draco in years.

The sound of the Floo pulled her away from the paper before she could get much further than the first page. She stood up quickly, wondering who could possibly have arrived, but was quickly forced backward into the kitchen as Ron held his wand out at her.

"End this now," he demanded, glaring at her murderously.

"Ron—"

"End it!" he yelled, pressing the tip of his wand to her head. Hermione gasped and stood still. "I've watched you have your fun with Malfoy for more than a month, now end it or I'll make you see sense."

"Why can't you just see that we broke up, Ron?" Hermione cried, pushing his wand away from her head. "I'm sick of this. I can't be with you anymore and you have to accept that."

"We don't break up until I say we do!" Ron yelled.

He reached for the cup of tea she'd left out of the table and threw it at her angrily. Hermione shielded her face quickly, but as the mug shattered against her arms, a few pieces scraped by her face. Gasping at the sharp pain, Hermione looked at Ron to see his eyes were just as wide as hers. While he'd thrown things before, he'd never actually injured her during a fight.

"Hermione—"

"Don't talk to me," Hermione said, reaching for her wand and apparating to the first place she could think of.

Her arms were sticky with blood and every time she moved them, they ached, but she still raised her hand and knocked rapidly on the door. She didn't knock more than twice before the pain from the glass in her arms stopped her and she had to drop her hand.

"Draco!" she shouted, hoping he was awake. "Draco, open—"

The door flew open and Hermione almost sagged in relief at the sight of him. Draco, however, did not.

"Fuck! Hermione, what happened?" he asked, gingerly taking her hand and pulling her into his flat. "Fuck, just—Come here," he said, dragging her up the stairs to his bathroom.

Hermione breathed heavily, shaking at both the pain and the fear that was beginning to take over. Very carefully, Draco turned one of her arms over and pulled out the glass shards that remained. She jumped as he pulled out the first one and when he tugged out the second one, she started crying.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said, looking up at her with a pained expression. "I have to—It'll be quick."

"I'm not crying because it hurts, Draco," she said, whimpering as he pulled out another piece of glass. "Okay, maybe a little."

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated.

He worked quickly but gently and soon the glass was out of both of her arms. The cuts weren't shallow since Ron had been so close when he threw the mug at her, but Draco knew enough healing spells from field work that he was able to close them up without leaving scars. He cleaned her arms and her blouse before leaning back to look at her.

"Tell me what happened," he said gently.

Hermione wanted to, she even opened her mouth, but before she could, she dissolved into another crying mess and suddenly all she wanted was for Draco to hug her. Shaking her head was the best she could do. She reached for him blindly and as soon as she touched him, he pulled her to his chest.

"He's never—" She gasped and hiccoughed, clinging to him. "He didn't mean to."

"Hermione, I can't understand you," Draco said kindly. He attempted to pull back and cup her face, but she held him tighter and he stopped. "What are you saying?"

"He didn't mean to," she repeated, though she doubted he'd be able to understand her any better than the first time. Her face was still pressed against his chest. "I just need you to know that he didn't mean to."

"Who?" Draco asked, his voice no longer as gentle. "Merlin's fucking balls, Hermione, if you tell me this is Weasel's fault, I'll kill him myself."

"He didn't mean to," she whispered. He tensed and she hugged him as tight as she could with the dull ache still in her arms.

"So it was him?" he asked. One of his hands moved from around her shoulder to hold her face. "Hermione, did Weasel do this?"

"Draco, don't," she said, letting go of him with one hand to wipe her face. "He was angry and he—he didn't mean to."

"That's no excuse!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione sniffled. "Maybe I would have let you and Potter handle it, but now you've showed up here—bleeding and in tears—and now it's my problem."

"No, it's Harry's," Hermione said firmly, wrapping both of her arms around Draco once more. "You'll just make it worse—"

"It is worse."

"—and all I want for you to do," Hermione said, glaring at him for his interruption, "Is to stay right here and hug me. Harry will deal with Ron."

Draco scowled, but he did as she said and hugged her tightly. He dropped his forehead to hers and took a deep breath.

"I am going to kill him," he murmured. Hermione let out a small laugh and pressed closer to him. "He can't just hurt my girlfriend and get off."

"Fake girlfriend," Hermion said bitterly. Draco didn't respond.

* * *

Hermione arrived at work on Monday already irritated. Everyone had stared at her as she walked by and she knew there was no new photo of her on a date with Draco, so she could only assume they were making up new rumours.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" an auror asked. Hermione's step faltered and she glanced at the younger auror.

"What?" she asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Are you alright?" the auror repeated. Hermione nodded once then uncomfortably walked away, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, jumping in surprise. She had not expected Harry to be in her office, especially so early. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the paper," he said, crossing the room and grabbing her shoulders gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Why does everyone think I'm not?" Hermione asked rudely. Harry frowned and grabbed that morning's edition of the _Prophet_ from her desk. On the very front page was a photo of Draco punching Ron. "Oh no," she breathed.

The title of the page was _Ronald Weasley: Abusive Boyfriend?_ Hermione didn't even want to read the article, but she needed to know what had been printed. When she got to the part about Draco being taken away by law enforcement and Ron being sent to St. Mungo's, though, she stopped.

"No, Harry, tell me this is fake," she said, shoving the paper back at him. Harry didn't. "Where's Draco?"

"He's in holding," Harry murmured. Hermione almost screamed. "It was just for the night, Hermione. They don't intend to hold a trial and Ginny's talking with Ron to keep him from pressing charges."

"I'm taking the day off," Hermione told him sharply, turning to leave her office.

"Wait, Hermione—"

"I'm taking today off!" she insisted without looking back.

Harry didn't chase after her so she considered that a good sign. She rushed down to the Ministry holding cells, glaring at the guard when he attempted to stop her. It was unfortunately easy to find the cell they were holding Draco in. It was the same one they put him in every time the Ministry wanted to hold him for something.

"You're a fool," Hermione said, standing outside of the cell.

Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the cot and smiled at her.

"Hey, Granger," he said. Hermione scowled.

"Don't 'hey, Granger' me," she said sternly. Draco's smile fell and she sighed. "Draco, I told you not to do anything."

"I told you I'd kill him," Draco said. He stood up and made his way over to the cell door, but didn't touch the metal. "I didn't kill him, though, so I did the next best thing."

"You're in a Ministry holding cell for public assault," Hermione reminded him. "Ron could press charges and with the Wizengamot as it is, you could be sent to Azkaban."

Even years after the war, the Wizengamot was not a fan of Draco and it wouldn't take much for them to sentence him to Azkaban. Public assault on top of the dark curse he'd used a week earlier could certainly do the trick.

"You can't just throw yourself in front of problems like that, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset, but she knew she didn't want Draco getting into legal trouble over her. "Harry is the one who takes care of Ron, not you. I can't—You can't go to Azkaban."

"You know me better than that, Granger," Draco said softly. He opened his hand at his side and Hermione reached through the bars to lace her fingers through his. "You were getting hurt and Weasel was getting away with it. I could never let that happen."

"You should have if it means you'll go to Azkaban," Hermione argued. "It was just one time, Draco. It wasn't worth this."

"It was to me," Draco said firmly. He tugged on Hermione's hand and she stepped closer to the cell door. "He's manipulated and abused you for years, Granger. I'd had enough of seeing the woman I love get treated like shit."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and Draco gave her a soft smile.

"Love?" Hermione repeated quietly.

"Yeah, Granger," he said with a nod. "For a year now probably, but you were with Weasel and I wasn't going to ruin your happiness."

"Merlin, Draco, you should have said something," Hermione said, trying to think of how she'd missed it. Had Harry known?

"I wasn't going to ruin it for you, Granger," he repeated. Hermione rolled her eyes, pretty certain that Draco couldn't have ruined an unhappy relationship. "Potter didn't tell me about the abuse until a couple of months ago or you can be sure I would have stepped in sooner."

Ah, so Harry did know. What a barmy best friend that made him.

"You probably shouldn't have stepped in at all," Hermione said. "When did you even find Ron? I stayed at your house Saturday."

"Last night," Draco answered. He and Harry had gone to the Leaky in the evening and while Harry was at the bar, Draco lost his cool with Ron. "For what it's worth, I think Potter's going to argue on my behalf again."

"The Weasley's will prevent Ron from pressing charges," Hermione said. She'd make sure of it. "Even if the Wizengamot tries to sentence you, we'll all speak for you again."

"Thanks, Granger," Draco said, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. "But you don't have to."

"Don't give me that," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and trying to grab Draco's hand again. He pulled back. "Draco."

"I didn't tell you why I beat up Weasel to guilt you, Hermione," he said, looking at her pointedly. "You have no obligation to me just because I may be hopelessly in love with you."

"Well, if you'd let me explain myself," Hermione said, glaring at him when he opened his mouth to interrupt. "I'd say I wasn't doing it out of obligation. Maybe I like you too, Draco, ever think of that?"

Draco chuckled and when she tried to grab his hand again, he let her.

"You're ridiculous, Granger," he said, smiling warmly at her. Hermione grinned back.

"Maybe," she agreed before giving him a knowing look. "But at least I didn't beat up half of the Golden Boys."

Draco chuckled as well and shook his head.

"You'll get me out," he said confidently. "You and Potter with your ride-or-die personalities."

And get him out they did.


End file.
